Raised By Wolves
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: He couldn't say no to him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He satisfied his hunger. NatsunoXTohru


I literally just finished watching this anime and I HAD to write a fan fiction. If you're reading this because you read all my stories, I beg of you to actually go watch Shiki. It is amazing. One of my favorite animes without a doubt. One of those "WTF" kinda animes. You know, where you yell "What The Fuck" at the screen a lot haha. Plus bishis help haha.

**Warning: Yaoi of course. Plus, it's Cannon but at the same time… AU. Plus some OOC I'm sure. And of course, watch the anime before reading this, otherwise, it'll make little sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but damn do I wish I did. Ah Natsuno~ haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The soft tapping against rice paper was a familiar sound to my ears. For a moment, I found myself unable to move from the bed I was laying on. I rubbed a hand over my tired eyes before forcing the seemingly heavy cover off of my pale body. The tapping came again and I just glanced at the window. The black outline of a familiar body was shadowed in the traditional Japanese window.<p>

The wooden floor was cold against my bare feet as I started to stand. My body wavered slightly as I finally stood. I shifted to move toward the window but my head began to spin. For a moment, I felt the world around me spin quickly before I was finally able to focus my deep purple eyes on the window again.

"Natsuno?" A soft voice called to me, causing me to move a bit quicker toward the window.

"I'm coming." I whispered back, knowing the owner of the voice would be able to hear me. I stumbled slightly over my too long pajama pants before reaching the window opposite of my bed. I carefully slid open the wooden window and was greeted with a very familiar sight.

His blonde hair was a typical mess atop his head and his skin so white that the moon had to be jealous. A sad smile, that I found more beautiful every time I saw it, graced his lips just like always. His eyes were blacked out with a single red circle as a pupil. He was flawless. Just like he had been when the sun was still able to grace his once tanned skin.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come." He said softly to me, holding his hand out for me to take it.

I only shook my head at his offered hand and moved away from the open window. "I keep my promises." I told him before making my way back to my bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I sat on the edge of my bed, feeling out of breath from the amount of movement.

"Natsuno…?" He reached to touch the window but retracted his hand soon after.

I glanced up at him, my hands gripping the sheets on my bed. "Come in. I don't think I can go outside tonight."

The invitation alone made my best friend pause. Never had I invited him into my home since he had risen. I couldn't risk anyone else coming inside and hurting my parents. Once you invite one, you invite them all. But I couldn't do it anymore. There was only so much I could take. Tonight, I could barely stand so he had to come in. I, at least, trusted _him_.

Tohru carefully placed his hand on the sill of my window before pulling himself up effortlessly and slipped through my window. He stood awkwardly for a moment, glancing around my mostly empty room before he sat himself down beside me. "I've never been in here before. You never invited me over even when I was human."

"I preferred to stay at your place." I told him, glancing back at my open window. "Megumi creeped me out. Always coming to look at me from my window."

A soft laugh left his pale lips as he shifted closer to me. "She still does."

A shiver ran down my spine. "I'd rather not think of that. Since you started coming every night, she rarely comes around."

"Natsuno…" His voice was soft. Sad. Like it always was. He was fighting with himself every night he came to me. He hated himself and I knew it. His freezing cold hand shifted to rest atop my deep purple hair and I could tell he was holding back.

I was weak. The weakest I had ever been. Though it had only been almost four days since he first pierced my neck with his fangs. I knew that Tohru could tell he was taking every ounce of life I had left inside me. But He couldn't control it and I… I couldn't say no to him. Ever since I first moved to this pathetic village of Sotoba… Tohru was the one person to break through my barrier. I never intended to make friends because I didn't intend to be in this village long. But for some reason… I let Tohru in and now he was so engraved into my mind, body and soul that I couldn't be without him. He needed my blood to live and I needed his presence to exist.

His bitter cold hand slipped down the back of my head to brush against my neck, causing shivers to run through my body. I could see him from the corner of my eye as he moved closer to me, his nose barely pressing against my slightly long hair near my ear. He inhaled and I wondered what I could smell like to him. His soft eyes changed; the red pupils becoming much thinner as his mouth opened a bit more.

I tilted my neck, feeling strands of hair slip away from my skin while his hand slipped around my neck to hold me in place. My eyes slipped shut as his lips pressed against my neck. Nothing had to be said between us. I knew what he needed and I was more than willing to give it. I just wished that… He would have run away with me when I had first offered it. But it was far too late for us to run away now.

The town was becoming over run with the Risen and there wasn't a damn thing any of us could do about it. I tried and this was my punishment. Being food for my best friend. If it had been anyone else at my window that night I would have killed them. But it had to be Tohru… These vampires were very intelligent. They knew I wouldn't be able to turn him away. I fought but in the end, I gave in to him. Because… He was Tohru.

The sudden piercing of sharp fangs into my neck caused me to gasp in pain. I squeezed my eyes tight and released my tight grip on the sheets. The familiar warm feeling took over my body as I reached to grab onto Tohru. He brought his own hand and linked his fingers with my outreached hand. He brought our hands down to rest on my thigh as he fed.

My mind blurred then. I found it hard to think or even focus on what was actually happening to me. The only thing I could focus on was Tohru. His bitter cold fingers wrapped around mine and his lips against my neck. I could practically feel my life force leaving my body but I couldn't move. The urge to run or fight back came then faded quickly. It was human instinct to fight for survival but there was no fight left in me. My focus slowly drifted away till there was nothing but darkness in it's place.

* * *

><p>"Just please, make it quick…"<p>

The familiar voice of my father brought me back from darkness and I could see sunlight behind my eyes. I winced and rubbed a hand over my face, noticing I had no issue moving. I sat up easily enough and looked over to see my father staring at me with the widest eyes I'd ever seen. Two men dressed in black stood beside him with a large box on the floor beside my bed. I just blinked at them, glancing around before I realized exactly what was going on.

"Y-You're alive." My father gasped out before launching himself at me, nearly knocking me back to the wall as he hugged me.

I died. But how could I have risen already? It wasn't possible. Plus the sunlight was streaming in from my open window against my skin and nothing was happening. I wasn't like the other's and I immediately realized what I was.

I patted my father's arm gently as I looked at the two men dressed in black. "We won't be needing you after all." They only nodded in surprise before gathering their things and quickly leaving.

A sigh escaped my lips as I tried to push my father from me. I could feel the hunger for his blood rushing through my body and I refused to hurt my own father. He finally released me and stared up at me with wide, tear filled eyes.

"I guess… I have a lot to explain to you…" I said, running a hand through my hair. He just nodded, obviously still in shock over what was happening and what had happened.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky as I perched myself atop a branch outside of my window. I hugged a knee to my chest as I stared down at the window that seemed to cause a lot of grief for me before. Two flowers laid beside each other on the ground and I was curious to see where they were coming from. I'd been busy lately with getting my father out of town that I didn't notice someone was coming to my window. I assumed it was Megumi and I didn't want to see her but some hope in me thought it could be Tohru or someone like that.<p>

Rustling leaves caught my attention so I stayed perfectly still on my perch. I could see a figure in the darkness but the bushes blocked my view of whoever it was. Then, carefully, cautiously, Tohru stepped out from the bushes to kneel in front of the two decaying flowers. He placed another flower, exactly the same as the other two, in line with the other's before pressing his palms to his face.

The sound of his soft crying reached my ears perfectly. The ears of a wolf heard things even vampires couldn't hear. I slipped down the branch to land perfectly on my feet with a soft thud. Tohru didn't even move, perhaps expecting someone other than myself. I just stood there, letting my hands rest in the pockets of my oversized coat.

"You can mourn for the dead or let me ask you my question again. Your choice."

The bleach white figure hunched over on the ground just froze before Tohru twisted his head to look at me from over his shoulder. Our eyes met and for a few seconds, he only stared at me with wide, tear filled black eyes. My heart sunk for a moment at the look on his face. The guilt of killing me was obviously tearing him to pieces. But I wasn't dead. Not exactly anyway.

"Natsuno..?" His voice sounded so much sweeter to my ears than it ever had before. It was that voice, that tone that brought me to where I was anyway. The tone that I could never say no to.

I slipped my hand out of my pocket and held it out to him. "Run away with me?"

Tohru scrambled to his feet, pushing off the ground with force he didn't used to have and nearly tackled me to the ground. I held myself up though as his arms slipped around my waist tightly. His bitter cold skin wasn't too noticeable anymore as he pressed fully against me. I was surprised by this reaction but not displeased. I let my hand fall to my side before slipping it around his back to hold him against me for a moment.

"They said you were cremated…" He gasped out, burying his head into my neck. I could feel the wet tears against my skin and my chest felt warm to know that he would cry for me in such a way. He truly was someone special to me. He always had been. "I really thought you were gone when your father moved away…"

"I didn't die." I stated to him.

Tohru pulled back with a confused look on his face before his eyes widened in realization. "How..? Are you really…?"

I only nodded at his question while releasing him. "Are you going to run away with me or not? Because either way, I'm leaving this place."

He only searched my eyes before placing his hands on either of my cheeks. "Have you fed? You seem weak…"

"Once. That's all I need." I wrapped my hands around his wrists to pull his hands from my cheeks. "Will you come or not?"

"Natsuno…" He glanced to the ground. "What about… everyone here?"

"Things are going to change. It's going to become a blood bath. So either you can come with me and live, or stay here to have a stake plunged through your heart."

Tohru winced at my words, shifting his hand to grab onto mine. "Where will we go?"

"Someplace we won't be noticed. The city maybe. Just somewhere far away from here."

"But I… I have to feed."

"I know that. We can work around this without having to kill others. I've thought long about this. Even before I knew I was going to die." I shifted my hand to link my fingers with his while pressing my other hand against his chest where a once beating heart had been. "You have a heart, Tohru. Even if it doesn't beat anymore. You're not a monster and neither am I."

My blonde haired best friend began to shake as he hung his head. Droplets of water wet the ground at his feet and his hand squeezed mine tightly. "Why..? Why are you being so nice to me? After what I did to you…? After what I've done…?"

A soft sigh came from my lips as I stepped closer to him. I grabbed his chin, forcing his head up so our eyes could meet. "You didn't choose this." I hissed out softly, narrowing my eyes as the vision of a demonic-like Megumi biting into Tohru's neck came to mind. I shook my head to rid myself of the image. "But we can live like this. Together. Without being the monsters we were meant to be."

His eyes widened slightly before he bit his lower lip, closing his eyes to let a few tears stream down his white cheeks. "I knew you were a good guy, Natsuno…"

My lip quirked up in a half smile before I took one more step closer, closing the distance between us and pressing my lips against his pale cold ones. There was no hesitation as he pressed his lips back against mine. His hand gripped onto my arm that kept my hand gripping his chin.

It was something I knew we both had always wanted to do but felt we couldn't. But we were already monsters so being lovers didn't really matter all that much. Tohru was my everything and had wormed his way into my heart from the moment that I met him. I was happy to know I was the same to him. The pressure of his lips pressing against mine was all the proof I needed.

Slowly, hesitantly, I pulled my lips from his to stare into his tear filled eyes. "So are you coming?"

A smile came to his lips. A smile I hadn't seen since before he died. It made my chest feel warm and I moved my hand from his chin to hold it out to him. He slipped his hand into mine, linking his white fingers with my pale ones.

"You don't really need to ask." He mumbled softly, the smile still on his lips.

I returned his smile with a small one of my own before turning away from my old home and pulling him along with me. It seemed he couldn't say no to me either and for that… I was grateful. Things were about to turn into a blood bath in Sotoba but by that time, Tohru and I would be long gone. Starting our new lives together without a care about what other's would think of us. It wasn't what I would have wished for, but when given an odd turn of events, I like to make the best out of them. And this was the best. An eternity with Tohru. My best friend and my soon to be lover.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks. I have an idea for a second fan fiction of this pairing. Actually it was the original idea for this one but I had to write something a little sweet and simple before going full force into the blood and sex. Haha. So the next fanfic of this pairing will be exactly that. Plus getting a feel for this characters is important to me. <strong>

**So! Let me know what you thought for my first Shiki fanfic. Be nice please! **

**Please review**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Neo~**


End file.
